


The Loud Circus

by Crash5020



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: After suffering a blow to the head, Lincoln wakes up to find that his family is a traveling circus act. Everything seems fine until he finds out that he's to perform the trapeze act tonight. Just one problem... Lincoln doesn't know how to perform the trapeze act.





	1. Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny day, Lincoln and Clyde have just finished setting up a trapeze bar on the front yard tree.

“Alright, the bar is ready Lincoln,” said Clyde.

“Great and now the Amazing Lincoln Loud is ready to show off his amazing trapeze act!” said Lincoln.

Lincoln stepped on to a step stool and grabbed the trapeze bar as his sisters walked outside.

“Lincoln, what are you doing?” asked Lori.

Clyde, upon noticing Lori’s presence, started to spout gibberish before promptly fainting.

“I’m about to perform my trapeze act,” Lincoln answered.

His sisters began to laugh at the notion of Lincoln doing the trapeze act, infuriating him.

“Lincoln, you’re no trapeze artist. You’ll just hurt yourself,” said Lori.

“Hurt myself? It’s just swinging around,” said Lincoln. “It’s nothing hard.”

“It’s more than just swinging around Lincoln,” said Lynn. “It’s also about doing tricks that only professionals could handle.”

“Meaning there’s no way you could do it,” said Lola.

“Oh yeah? Well, watch this!” said Lincoln.

Lincoln jumped off the step stool and the rope holding the trapeze bar snapped. Lincoln crashed on the ground the trapeze bar hit him on the head. Lincoln sat up and as he rubbed his head, he felt something breathing heavily on him. Lincoln looked up and noticed a lion was standing in front of him. Lincoln screamed in terror until Lana walked up him and said, “Calm down, Lincoln. You know ol’ Misty ain't going to hurt you.”

“Lana, what’s a lion doing here?” Lincoln asked as he lost all feeling in his leg.

“He’s part of my act, remember?” Lana answered.

“Act?”

“For the circus. Are you feeling alright?”

Lincoln slowly stood up as he examined the area. He saw a giant tent, carnival games and a sign that read, “The Loud Family Circus.”

“… I must be dreaming,” Lincoln said in disbelief.

“Lincoln.”

Lincoln screamed and turned around, where he found Lucy standing behind him.

“Lucy, what’s up?” asked Lincoln.

“I’m here to warn you,” Lucy answered.

“Warn me about what?”

It was then when Lincoln heard a distant scream that seemed to be getting closer. Suddenly, Lynn crashed into Lincoln and knocked him onto the ground.

“Lynn was going to land here,” Lucy answered.

“Thanks for breaking my fall, Lincoln,” said Lynn.

A dazed Lincoln stood up and asked, “Lynn? Where did you come from?”

“The other side of the tent,” Lynn answered. “Though I was trying land farther away from here. Maybe I should have used more gun powder.”

“Gun powder? What are you talking about?” asked Lincoln.

“For my cannon, duh. You feeling okay?”

“I'm not sure. My head’s starting to hurt.”

Lucy pulled out a witch hat and pulled out a can of aspirin.

“You're a magician, Lucy?”

“No, I'm a witch. There's a difference Lincoln.”

Having trouble understanding what is going on around him, Lincoln decided there was only one thing to do.

“… I think I'm going to, uh, walk around. To clear my head,” Lincoln said before walking off.

Lincoln walked around the circus and thought to himself, “I can't believe. Our family owns a circus. This is insane... and at the same time, awesome!”

Lincoln’s train of thought was interrupted as he was hit in the head by a metal rod. Lincoln picked the metal rod off the ground and heard someone call out to him, “Hey Lincoln, can you hand me my baton.”

Lincoln looked straight ahead and spotted Lola waving at him. Lincoln walked over to Lola and handed her baton.

“What are you doing, Lola?” asked Lincoln.

“I'm practicing my baton twirling, duh,” Lola answered.

“Yeah, but why are you a baton twirler?”

“You know why Lincoln. It makes sense that someone with my beauty would partake in the most elegant of acts.”

At that moment, a knife flew by in between Lola and Lincoln and landed on the center of a nearby target.

“Whoa! What the…”

“Calm down, Lincoln. You know it wouldn’t have hit you.”

Lincoln looked to his right and noticed Lisa walking towards him.

“Lisa, you're a knife thrower?” asked Lincoln.

“Well until I'm allowed to do something more scientific,” Lisa answered.

Suddenly, a small car drove up to them and out stepped Luan.

“Let me guess, Luan, you’re a clown,” said Lincoln.

“You say that like you don't want me clowning around anymore,” said Luan. “Heh, heh. Get it?”

Luan pulled a pie out of her pocket and threw it at Lincoln. Lincoln ducked at the last second and heard a “splat” behind him. Lincoln turned around and watched Lola angrily wipe the pie off her face.

“LUAN!” Lola roared.

“I just remembered that I need to take my car to the auto shop. See you later,” Luan said as she squeezed into her tiny car.

Luan hit the gas pedal and drove off.

“Get back here!” Lola yelled as she chased after the tiny car.

Luna and Lori walked up to Lincoln and Luna asked, “What's wrong with Lola?”

“Oh, the usual thing between her and Luan,” said Lincoln. “Anyway, Lori, how's your act?”

Lori, who was currently talking to Bobby on her phone, doesn't hear Lincoln, who decides to keep calling her until he got her attention. After several attempts, Lori lowered her phone and, in an irritated tone asked, “What is it, Lincoln?”

“I was wondering what your act was,” said Lincoln.

“You know I do the Chinese Pole routine, Lincoln,” said Lori. “Now leave me alone, I'm trying to talk to Bobby.”

Lori raised her phone back to her ear and walked away.

“Hey Lincoln, I just made a new version of the standard carnival music,” said Luna. “Wanna hear it?”

Lincoln grinned and said, “Go for it!”

Luna whipped out her guitar and began playing her new solo. After she finished Luna thruster her fist in the air and said, “THANK YOU… uh what state are we in?”

“Wisconsin,” Lisa answered.

“THANK YOU WISCONSIN! GOOD NIGHT!” Luna shouted.

“That was great, Luna,” Lincoln said before he started to check the area.

“What are you doing, Lincoln?” asked Luna.

“Making sure nothing’s going to hit me,” said Lincoln as he continued his check.

Lincoln’s already been hurt enough today and didn’t want to face any more painful surprises. He looked to his left and found nothing. He looked to his right and again found nothing. Lincoln looked up just as a pair of sunglasses fell down and hit him on the head. As Lincoln rubs his head again he heard, “Sorry, Lincoln!”

Lincoln looked up and was shocked to see Leni balancing herself on rope 30 feet off the ground.

“I can’t believe it,” Lincoln said as he picked Leni’s sunglasses up.

“Yeah, I don’t understand how her stuff never breaks since it always falls from these heights,” said Lisa.

Leni climbed down a nearby ladder and retrieved her sunglasses from her little brother.

“By the way, Lincoln, shouldn’t you be practicing your act?” asked Leni.

“My act?” said Lincoln.

“Yeah. You’re your trampoline act,” said Leni.

“It’s trapeze act,” Lisa corrected.

“Trapeze?” Lincoln thought to himself. Lincoln couldn’t believe what he just heard. Is it really possible that he was going to do his favorite circus act?

“Yeah, dude, you should practice before the show tonight,” said Luna.

“Yeah, uh, where do I practice again?” asked Lincoln.

“In the big triangle on top of a tall circle,” Leni answered.

“It’s called a tent,” Lisa corrected. “Otherwise known as The Big Top.”

Lincoln raced into The Big Top and marveled at the inside. He looked up and saw the trapeze bar suspended in the air. Lincoln found a nearby ladder and climbed it to the top. Lincoln made his way to the trapeze bar and looked down. Seeing how high up he was, Lincoln was instantly filled with fear. He never practiced the trapeze act and it was very possible that he would fall and hurt himself. Lincoln climbed down the ladder just as Clyde walked into The Big Top.

“Clyde, what are you doing here?” asked Lincoln.

“I’m the Loud Family’s assistant, remember?” said Clyde. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just find it hard to believe your parents would let you travel the country with us.”

“Well, it wasn’t easy to convince them but Dr. Lopez convinced them that losing my best friend may result in some… unfavorable psychological effects. Plus, I get to spend more time with Lori too. Yesterday she let me do her laundry.”

“Hey, Clyde, um… Am I any good at trapeze act?”

“Good? Why, Lincoln, you’re the best 11-year old trapeze artist in the country. No one compares.”

“Great…”

“What’s wrong Lincoln? Got a sudden case of stage fright?”

“No, it’s just that, well…”

“What is it?”

“I can’t do the trapeze act.”

Clyde stared at Lincoln in disbelief for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

“That’s a good one, Lincoln,” said Clyde. “Maybe you should join Luan in his Clown act.”

“No, I mean it Clyde,” said Lincoln. “I can’t do it.”

“But you’ve been doing it for a while, Lincoln. How come you can’t do it now?”

“I don’t really understand what’s going on. I mean I tried to do it earlier at home, but that didn’t work out and now my family is a circus act and I’m a professional trapeze artist! Maybe I should tell everyone that I can’t perform tonight.”

“I don’t know what going on with you today, but you should not do that.”

“Why not?”

“Well, your dad says every Loud performs or no one performs. One time you got sick and we had cancel the show.”

“I don’t see why that’s so bad.”

“Lola doesn’t like the show being cancelled for anything.”

“Say no more. I understand. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Don’t worry, Lincoln. As you’re assistant and best friend, I’m going to coach you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. The show must go on after all. Let’s get started.”

Moments later, Clyde has just finished setting up a practice trapeze set.

“This practice trapeze set has a feature that lets us change how far up the bar is,” Clyde explained. “We’ll start at the lowest setting just so you can get used to it again.”

“All right! Let's do this!” Lincoln said confidently.

Lincoln raced to the first trapeze bar, jumped up, grabbed it and immediately lost his grip, causing him to fall and hit his head.

“Maybe we should work on your grip first,” said Clyde.

“Agreed,” Lincoln painfully said before the trapeze bar fell on his head. “Why do I keep getting hit on the head?!”

After several attempts, Lincoln has finally mastered the art of keeping his grip on a trapeze bar.

“Alright, what’s next?” asked Lincoln.

“Next up, getting from bar to bar,” Clyde instructed.

“No problem!”

Lincoln jumped grabbed onto one of the trapeze bars and swung out to another. Lincoln released his grip on the trapeze bar and reached for another, but unfortunately for him he off by 2 seconds resulting to him falling to the ground.

“Why do I love me this act again?” Lincoln mumbled before he was hit on the head by a trapeze bar. Lincoln jumped up and shouted, “Okay, that’s it!”

Lincoln grabbed the trapeze bar and walked out of The Big Top in a huff. Lincoln returned moments later with a smile on his face.

“What happened?” asked Clyde.

“I showed that trapeze bar a thing or two,” said Lincoln.

“What?”

“Lynn launched it out of her cannon. SWEET VENGEANCE!”

Lincoln started laughing like a mad man which concerned Clyde.

“Um, Lincoln, you do realize your gloating about one upping an inanimate object right?” asked Clyde.

Lincoln stopped laughing and lowered his head in shame.

“I know…” said Lincoln. “Anyway let's get back to work.”

Lincoln continued to practice the trapeze act until the late afternoon. As the daylight began to wane, Lincoln jumped off one trapeze bar, performed two flips and grabbed on to another. Lincoln then jumped off of that one and landed in front of Clyde.

“How was that?” Lincoln said full of confidence.

“That was great Lincoln!” said Clyde. “I never seen someone master the act so fast.”

“Now I have to get used to doing it at higher heights.”

Lincoln and Clyde then heard a beeping sound originating from Clyde’s pocket. Clyde reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“It's time to get ready for show,” said Clyde.

“What?! But I haven't practiced the act at higher heights!” Lincoln complained.

“Don't worry. All you have to do is do what you've been doing but higher heights. Now come on you got to get ready.”

Clyde ran out of The Big Top, leaving Lincoln alone. Lincoln looked up at where he'll be performing his act and thought to himself, “If I go up there I could die, but if I don't go up there I would have to face Lola’s wrath.”

Lincoln sighed and said, “Time to get ready.”

Later that night, The Loud Siblings prepare themselves in their family trailer.

“Has anyone seen my outfit?” Lori asked before she saw Leni walk by in her outfit. Before Lori could say anything though Lynn crashed in through the roof and landed on top of her.

“Dang it! I was supposed to land inside The Big Top!” Lynn complained.

Lola brushed her hair until she felt heavy breathing along her neck.

“Lana, will you tell your giant cat to stop breathing on me?!” said Lola.

“That just means she likes you,” said Lana.

“So, Lucy, what kind of magic tricks will you use tonight?” Lisa asked sarcastically.

“I don’t do magic tricks, I use real witchcraft,” said Lucy.

“Oh, come on magic doesn’t exist.”

“Then how do you explain that chicken on your head?”

Lisa looked up and was shocked to find a chicken on top of her head.

“I don’t know how you did that, but that still doesn’t prove magic exist,” said Lisa.

“Then how do you explain Luan on your head?” asked Lucy.

Lisa looked up and was shocked to find Luan sitting on her head.

“Tele me the next time you want to port me somewhere,” said Luan. “Heh, heh, get it?”

Luna walked into the trailer and gleefully said, “Looks like we have a full house tonight.”

“Is Michelle here?” asked Leni.

“…Really?” asked Lori.

“What?”

“That joke was too easy even for me,” said Luan.

Soon Lynn Sr. walked into the trailer and said, “Alright Louds, it's ShowTime!”

“Are the Tanners in there?” asked Leni.

“…Did someone say we have a full house tonight?” asked Lynn Sr.

The Loud Siblings walked out of their trailer and made their way to The Big Top. Lincoln was still worried about doing the trapeze act and his worry grew with each step he took towards The Big Top. Once inside though, Lincoln’s worry turned into wonder. He couldn't believe how many people came to see him and his sisters perform. Luna walked to the center of the big top, grabbed a microphone and spoke into it, “Hello, Wisconsin! Are you ready to be entertained?!”

The audience started to cheer and Luna opened the show with a rousing musical number. The show continued and each act was met with positive approval. It was soon Lincoln’s turn, but when it was his turn to go, he was nowhere to be found.

“Has anyone seen Lincoln?” asked Luna.

“I haven’t seen him since Luan’s act,” said Lana.

Lisa looked around and noticed tire marks leading out of The Big Top. The Loud Sisters followed the trail out of The Big Top and found Luan’s toy car behind the family trailer. Lucy, without moving her hands, raised the car up into the air and started to shake it until Lincoln fell out.

“That still doesn’t prove anything,” Lisa insisted.

“What are you doing out here, Lincoln?” asked Lynn. “It’s time for you to go on.”

“Yeah, about that… I don’t think I can do it,” said Lincoln.

“What?! Why not?” asked Lori.

“Because I tried to do it earlier at home, but that didn’t work out and got hit on the head by the bar and now we’re a circus act and I’m a professional trapeze artist, but I only tried it once but failed. So to make sure the show could go on, I practiced the act with Clyde all afternoon, but I haven’t practiced at high altitudes and now I’m afraid I’ll mess up and ruin the show and possibly fall to my doom!” said Lincoln.

Lincoln’s sisters silently stared at him and Lynn asked, “Was anyone able to follow any of that?”

Clyde popped up from behind Lincoln and said, “It makes sense if you think he forgot how to do his act.”

“Lincoln, I like don’t understand the first part of what you said, but I do understand the last part,” said Leni.

“You do?” asked Lincoln.

“Of course, I feel the same way when I want to try something new with my not falling act,” said Leni.

“I feel the same way, dude,” said Luna.

“You too, Luna?” said Lincoln.

“Yeah, every time I make a new song for the opening act,” said Luna.

“I’m like that whenever I try to teach Misty a new trick during my act,” said Lana.

“I get like that whenever I try new jokes,” said Luan.

“Even I get that way when I try something new for my baton twirling act,” said Lola.

“Same with my witchcraft act,” said Lucy.

“I must admit that even I give in to the emotion we call worry whenever I try new knife tricks,” said Lisa.

“Heck, even I get worried,” said Lynn. “Though I usually worry that I won’t get fired out of a cannon.”

“We all worry about ruining the show Lincoln, but we learned that if we let that fear get in our way our acts would get old and that would eventually ruin the show,” said Lori.

“But my issue is that I haven’t done my act at all,” said Lincoln.

“It the same for your case too,” said Lori.

“It is?” asked Lincoln.

“It’s simple, Lincoln,” said Lisa. “You said you practiced for the trapeze act for the first time and that’s the same for if we practiced something new for the first time, the point that they’re both new to us. The only difference is that while our issue could ruin the show eventually, yours will ruin the show tonight.”

“And you wouldn’t want to do that would you?” asked Lori.

“No. But can I really go out there and do it?” asked Lincoln.

“Only if you believe you can,” said Luna.

Lincoln took a deep breath and said, “I’m going in!”

Lincoln walked back into the Big Top and ran to a nearby trampoline. Lincoln jumped on the trampoline and launched himself into the air. Lincoln grabbed on to a nearby trapeze bar and swung over to another one. Lincoln let go of the trapeze bar he was holding on to, performed a midair flip, latched onto the other one and proceeded to more tricks. Lincoln soon finished his act and dropped down on the trampoline. Lincoln was launched into the air, performed a flip and landed next to his sisters. The crowd applauded his performance and the Loud Siblings took a bow.

“Now it’s time to finish things up with a bang,” said Lynn.

Lynn ran to her cannon and started to prepare it for use. Clyde ran up to Lincoln and said, “That had to be one of your best act to date.”

“Yep and I feel great,” said Lincoln. “Nothing can ruin this moment.”

As if on cue, a trapeze bar fell on Lincoln’s head, sending him into a daze. In his dazed state, Lincoln accidently stepped on a secret switch that caused the floor to spring up and launch the Loud Siblings towards Lynn and her cannon. Everyone fell into the cannon and Lori asked, “Why was there a hidden spring in the ground.

All eyes were on Luan and she answered with, “It was in case I wanted to use it for my act.”

The cannon fired the Loud Siblings out of the Big Top and into space. They are then pulled back down by the Earth’s gravity and plummet back to the ground. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Lincoln quickly sat up in his bed screaming.

“Whoa, what’s wrong Lincoln?” asked Clyde.

Lincoln looked around his room in disbelief and asked Clyde, “Clyde, am in the family trailer?”

“No, you’re in your room,” said Clyde. “You were knocked unconscious by the trapeze bar we set up.”

“Oh. Man Clyde, you wouldn’t believe the dream I had,” said Lincoln. “My family were part of a circus and I was a professional trapeze artist and you were our assistant.”

“Did Dr. Lopez…?”

“Yes, Dr. Lopez said it was good for you.”

Later that afternoon, Lincoln and Clyde finished setting up another trapeze bar as his sisters walked out of the house again.

“You’re at it again, Lincoln?” said a surprised Lori.

“Yep,” said Lincoln.

“You know you can’t do it Lincoln,” said Lola. “You’re no professional.”

“You’re right. I’m not a professional,” said Lincoln. “But I learned in a dream that one practice is important and that worrying about messing up like I did before won’t lead to any progress. So I may fail again and again, but that I’ll eventually get better and then I’ll get the act right.”

Lincoln grabbed onto the trapeze bar started to practice his trapeze act determined to become as good as he was in his dream.


	2. Epilogue

Back at the Loud House, Lori’s Halloween party was in full swing. Rita and Lynn Sr. walked into the living room, with bowls of candy, and approached Lori.

“Lori, is Lincoln back yet?” asked Rita.

“No and he probably won’t be back for a while,” Lori answered.

As if one cue, Timmy, Lincoln, Clyde, Cosmo and Wanda rushed through the front door and slammed the door behind them.

“I think we lost them,” said Timmy.

Lynn noticed that the group was worn out and asked, “Why are you guys so sweaty? Have you guys been doing your own Halloween sports run without me?”

“No! There’s monsters outside!” said a very frightened Lincoln.

“It’s Halloween, Lincoln, of course people are dressed as monsters,” said Lori.

“No, I mean actual, real, snarling, horrifying monsters!” said Lincoln.

“Real monsters?! Oh no, I’m in trouble!” said a scared Leni.

“Why are you in trouble?” asked Luna.

“Because monsters always go after the prettiest girl first,” Leni explained.

“Hey, hold on. If that’s the case, then the monsters would come after me first,” said Lola.

Lori, not believing Lincoln’s claims, said, “There’s no monsters guys. This is obviously an attempt to scare us.”

The front door was suddenly blown open, throwing those in the vicinity of the door across the living room. Lincoln and Lori looked up and noticed Nomed standing in the doorway.

“Now do you believe me?” asked Lincoln.

Nomed entered the house and shot an energy beam at Lori. Bobby pushed Lori out of the way and was hit by the energy beam instead. Lori rushed to Bobby and watched him transform into a humanoid spider. Bobby reached for Lori, but she was once again pushed out of the way, this time by Clyde. Bobby grabbed Clyde and bit him. Clyde transformed into a bloodthirsty pirate, much to Lincoln’s horror.

“Hey, no one hurts Clyde and Bobby on my watch!” Lynn Sr. yelled at Nomed. “I demand that you change them back and leave right now.”

Nomed turned to Lynn Sr. and fired an energy beam at him and Rita. As Nomed turned more people into monsters, Lincoln grabbed Lily and shouted, “Everybody to my room, NOW!”

The Loud Family, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda ran up the stairs, entered Lincoln’s room and barricaded the door with everything in there.

“Lincoln, who the heck is that guy?!” Lori asked.

“I don’t know! But right now we need to get out of this house” Lincoln said, trying to keep his sisters calm. “Luan, do you have your prop rope?”

Luan pulled out some rope and said, “I rope you have an idea.”

Luan laughed at her joke and Timmy asked, “What is your plan, Lincoln?”

“We’re going to escape through my window and get some help,” Lincoln explained.

Lana looked out Lincoln’s window and said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Lincoln looked out the window and was shocked to find monsters gathering around the house.

“They’ve got us surrounded! There’s no way we can escape!” Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln could no longer stay calm. There was no way that he and his family could escape from Nomed’s forces. Soon there was pounding on Lincoln’s door causing everyone to huddle up in fear.

“It looks like we’re at the end of our rope,” Luan said as she held up her rope.

“Really?” asked Lori.

Lori found it hard to believe that Luan would joke in their current situation.

“If I’m going out, I’m going out on a joke,” said Luan.

“You do realize they’re not going to kill us, right? They’re going to turn us into what they are,” said Lisa.

“I can’t turn into one of them! My dresses won’t fit anymore,” Leni whined.

“I won’t be able to win anymore pageants,” Lola whined.

“Meh, I don’t think becoming a monster would hurt me in anyway,” said Lana.

“That’s because you practically are a monster,” said Lola.

“Am not!” Lana shouted.

“Are too!” Lola shouted.

“Am not!” Lana shouted.

“Are too!” Lola shouted.

“I never thought I would be scared to become one of my brethren,” said Lucy.

“Wanda, isn’t there anything you can do?!” asked Timmy.

“We don’t have any magic!” said Wanda.

“Isn’t there some emergency protocols or something?!” asked Timmy.

Wanda took a moment to think until she remembered that she did have something for emergencies. Wanda pulled out a wand from her pocket and Timmy asked, “What’s that?”

“It’s an emergency wand. It’s only good for one wish,” Wanda explained.

A piece of Lincoln’s door was punched off the hinge prompting Timmy to shout, “Use it! Get us out here! I WISH WE WERE AT FAIRY WORLD!”

Wanda waved her emergency wand and poofed everyone out of the room.

Lincoln immediately woke up and tried to catch his breath.

"What a weird dream," said Lincoln.

Lincoln looked up and noticed a slip of paper attached to his window. He grabbed it and read aloud, "You'll need to remember to be ready for whatever threat comes your way…"

**The story continues in Lola vs Lana**


End file.
